Wedding Songs
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht and Hyde meet at the Sloth Pair's Wedding. {LawLicht, AU}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Licht intended to play his piano for Mahiru and Kuro's first dance. He was a concert pianist so he was more accustomed to classical music than love songs. But Mahiru was his best friend and he couldn't be happier to be a part of the wedding. He also thought that the two made a cute couple and he wanted to help make their wedding special.

He sat in front of the piano and waited for the DJ to announce the first dance so he could start. Licht noticed someone approach him. He had seen him at the wedding ceremony but he didn't know who he was. The man introduced himself, "My name's Hyde and I'm the brother of the groom, Kuro. Are you a friend of Mahiru or did he hire you to play his first dance song?"

"I'm Mahiru's friend, Licht." He answered him. He also explained that he intended to play his piano as a gift for his friend's wedding. "If you're a guest, you shouldn't be up here."

"Actually, I was talking with my brother earlier and he told me about you. He said you're a talented pianist and you're going to play an instrumental version of their song. I'm just worried that something so simple won't be special enough for their first dance." The doubt in Hyde's voice made Licht glower at him. How dare a demon question his ability?

Licht's first instinct was to kick the man but he stopped himself. He couldn't ruin Mahiru's wedding by starting a fight. He told himself to ignore Hyde and prove him wrong. Then, Hyde suggested: "Are you willing to do a duet with me? I'll sing the lyrics while you play your piano."

"Doing a duet last minute like this won't turn out well. If you wanted to do something like that, you should've talked to me earlier." Licht pointed out. He doubted the song would end well if they try to perform it with so little practise. He waved off his concern. "I will play this song perfectly so go back to your seat. There's no one better to put their love to song than an angel."

"Are you sure, Angel Cakes?" In answer, he nudged Hyde away with a light kick.

A light shone over Licht soon after and he composed himself quickly. He sat down and placed his fingers over the key. As Kuro and Mahiru reached the center of the ballroom, Licht started to play the soft love song. His piano's lulling melody filled the room. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the pair dancing and they looked happy together.

Once he finished the song, Licht took the microphone and made a toast to the couple. "Mahiru, we have been friends for a long time. You love to help everyone around you but you were never good at taking care of yourself. I'm glad you found someone who will support you no matter what. You two are a match made in heaven. Congratulations."

He quickly returned the microphone so the DJ could start playing more songs. Licht stepped off the stage and saw that most of the guests were already dancing. He looked around the room and debated what he should do. He didn't want to sit alone at the main table but he didn't want to dance either. While he was friends with Mahiru, he didn't know many other people at the wedding.

"That was a beautiful song you played, Angel Cakes." Licht turned when Hyde approached him again. The man was rather handsome but Licht wasn't swayed by his appearance. He could only think of what he said earlier. Hyde had an apologetic smile though. "I never knew that you could play like an angel. I'm sorry for trying to steal your present to them."

He looked truly regretful and Licht thought over what he should do. Hyde was surprised when Licht held out his hand to him. "Can I have this dance?"

"I can't say no to an angel." Hyde was relieved that Licht didn't seem to be offended by their earlier interaction. He thought the way he played was enchanting and he wanted to get to know him better. They walked onto the ballroom and faced each other. He placed his hands onto his hips and he smiled down at Licht. "I liked your toast— Shit!"

He swore softly when he felt a sharp pain on his feet. Licht kept him from screaming too loudly by placing a hand over his mouth. With a subtle glance, he drew Hyde's attention to Kuro and Mahiru dancing nearby. Understanding dawned on him when Licht stepped on his toes again. He couldn't fight him openly but he would punish him throughout their dance.

Hyde found himself chuckling. "You're a violent angel but interesting too."

"The only correct thing you said is that I'm an angel." He told him and stepped on his toes again. "You're lucky Mahiru's my best friend or else I would make you lick my boot."

"That's kinky, Angel Cakes." He gave him a playful wink. Hyde saw the way Licht frowned and said, "Kuro is my brother and I want him to have the best wedding possible. I'm in a band so I thought I could make their first dance better by singing. Now that I've listened to you play, I can say I couldn't do any better than you. I wished I knew that before I talked to you."

"You're a singer?" Licht was a pianist but he didn't listen to pop songs often.

"My band is called Lawless. You were playing one of our songs without realizing it." He was amused by the shock on Licht's face. Hyde sang along to the song playing around them. His voice was beautiful and smooth like velvet. The song was a whisper between them, as if Hyde was giving him a private concert. Licht was swept into the moment and they danced around the room.


End file.
